List of Trini Kwan's appearances
Trini Kwan appears in the following: Episodes * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) **Episode 1: Day of the Dumpster **Episode 2: High Five **Episode 3: Teamwork **Episode 4: A Pressing Engagement **Episode 5: Different Drum **Episode 6: Food Fight **Episode 7: Big Sisters **Episode 8: I, Eye Guy **Episode 9: For Whom the Bell Trolls **Episode 10: Happy Birthday, Zack **Episode 11: No Clowning Around **Episode 12: Power Ranger Punks **Episode 13: Peace, Love and Woe **Episode 14: Foul Play in the Sky **Episode 15: Dark Warrior **Episode 16: Switching Places **Episode 17: Green with Evil Part I: Out Of Control **Episode 18: Green with Evil Part II: Jason's Battle **Episode 19: Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue **Episode 20: Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord **Episode 21: Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell **Episode 22: The Trouble with Shellshock **Episode 23: Itsy Bitsy Spider **Episode 24: The Spit Flower **Episode 25: Life's a Masquerade **Episode 26: Gung Ho! **Episode 27: Wheel of Misfortune **Episode 28: Island of Illusion, Part I **Episode 29: Island of Illusion, Part II **Episode 30: The Rockstar **Episode 31: Calamity Kimberly **Episode 32: A Star is Born **Episode 33: The Yolk's on You! **Episode 34: The Green Candle, Part I **Episode 35: The Green Candle, Part II **Episode 36: Birds of a Feather **Episode 37: Clean-Up Club **Episode 38: A Bad Reflection on You **Episode 39: Doomsday Part I **Episode 40: Doomsday Part II **Episode 41: Rita's Seed of Evil **Episode 42: A Pig Surprise **Episode 43: Something Fishy **Episode 44: Lions & Blizzards **Episode 45: Crystal of Nightmares **Episode 46: To Flea or Not to Flee **Episode 47: Reign of the Jellyfish **Episode 48: Plague of the Mantis **Episode 49: Return of an Old Friend Part I **Episode 50: Return of an Old Friend Part II **Episode 51: Grumble Bee **Episode 52: Two Heads are Better than One **Episode 53: Fowl Play **Episode 54: Trick or Treat **Episode 55: Second Chance **Episode 56: On Fins and Needles **Episode 57: Enter... The Lizzinator **Episode 58: Football Season **Episode 59: Mighty Morphin' Mutants **Episode 60: An Oyster Stew * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) **Episode 1: The Mutiny, Part I **Episode 2: The Mutiny, Part II **Episode 3: The Mutiny, Part III **Episode 4: The Wanna-Be Ranger **Episode 5: Putty on the Brain **Episode 6: Bloom of Doom **Episode 7: The Green Dream **Episode 8: The Power Stealer **Episode 9: The Beetle Invasion **Episode 10: Welcome to Venus Island **Episode 11: The Song Of Guitardo **Episode 12: Green No More, Part I **Episode 13: Green No More, Part II **Episode 14: Missing Green **Episode 15: Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park **Episode 16: Beauty and the Beast **Episode 17: White Light, Part I **Episode 18: White Light, Part II **Episode 19: Two for One **Episode 20: Opposites Attract **Episode 21: Zedd's Monster Mash **Episode 22: The Ninja Encounter, Part I **Episode 23: The Ninja Encounter, Part II **Episode 24: The Ninja Encounter, Part III **Episode 25: A Monster of Global Proportions **Episode 26: Zedd Waves **Episode 27: The Power Transfer, Part I **Episode 28: The Power Transfer, Part II **Episode 33: Lights, Camera, Action * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 34: A Golden Homecoming * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power **Episode 18: Bully for Ethan Specials *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads (archive footage) *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid (archive footage) *Power Rangers Funniest Moments (archive footage) *The Lost Episode Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars Yellow Ranger is among the Rangers who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mega Battle An alternate version of Trini with a slightly altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mega Battle. Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 Comics) An alternate version of Trini with an altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). Books to be added Toys to be added Games *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (video game) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD) (archive footage) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game) (Sega Genesis version) References Category:List of Appearances